Silver Shock
by sorrowful evening
Summary: Questions arise when SkyClan finds three kits on the border. The youngest of the three dies, leaving two more mysterious kits to grow and learn the ways of the Clan. Trouble is stirring beyond the territory, and it seems these kits are linked to it. But SkyClan will soon learn that no one can be trusted. Non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Now, all my readers from Transformice are probably screaming, **_**'PENELOPE, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARTING ANOTHER STORY?'**_

**Well, everyone knows how I love the Warriors archive. I actually was writing **_**Copy and Paste **_**when I got this idea. Everyone loves a good mystery with a Clan that is surprisingly unpopular.**

**Now, if you're not interested in this story, please go read **_**A Symphony of Secrets **_**by DahliaStarr. It's simply wonderful~**

An empty onyx sky hung ominously over the trees. Golden maple leaves were spotted with snowflakes. The wind howled, and rain pounded against the ground.

Thundersnow was a rare but dangerous occasion. The golden she-cat slipped on the cool mud, and she almost dropped the bundles of fur in her mouth. Her face was numb, and her paws ached. The kits squealed as the she-cat slipped on the ice and plummeted down a hill.

The she-cat quickly got up, sniffing the air. Her ears perked, and she set down the kits. "This is the end of the path. You never got to see me or meet me. But I have to go."

The kits squealed in protest as the she-cat stalked off into the distance, becoming a golden fleck on the horizon. As soon as she left, voices sounded in the distance. "The forbidden cat is here," a gruff voice grumbled.

"Maybe there is a reasonable explanation for this, Smokefrost," a feminine voice squeaked. "That rogue was told she wasn't wanted here. She was supposed to leave!" Smokefrost growled.

"You're being just as cruel as you were when she was just a kit. You disowned her at four moons, and since she had no mother, she had to fend for herself," the feminine voice came again.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion, Cricketsong!" Smokefrost hissed, shoving through the trees. "Listen, S-"

Smokefrost stopped in his tracks when he saw the three trembling kits. "Cricketsong! Emeraldfoot! Burnpaw! Get out here!" he yowled. Cricketsong's tortoiseshell frame appeared first, followed by the silver-furred Emeraldfoot. Burnpaw appeared last, his black frame trembling.

"The forbidden cat has left kits," Smokefrost growled. Cricketsong shoved Smokefrost aside and studied the kits. "Come on, let's take them to camp," she meowed.

"What? You're sheltering kits of the enemy? That's absurd," Smokefrost snapped. Cricketsong narrowed her eyes at Smokefrost. "They are kits, you mousebrain. What harm could kits possibly do to SkyClan? Not that she ever harmed us anyway," Cricketsong growled.

"Stop your bickering! The storm is worsening, and one of the kits is freezing!" Emeraldfoot snarled. Sure enough, the smallest kit's breathing was shallow. His golden fur gave off no warmth, and the kit trembled.

"I'll take him straight to Heatherpaw," Burnpaw murmured, picking up the golden kit. He disappeared into the trees, a shadowy blur among the whiteness. "Who shall care for them?" Cricketsong asked, picking up a gray tabby she-kit.

"We'll let Ferretstar decide whether they stay or not. They could be our demise," Smokefrost hissed, refusing to pick up the golden kit in front of him. "You're paranoid, Smokefrost. Ever since Bailicia and her rogue group killed Softfeather, you lost trust in everyone. Even your own daughter," Emeraldfoot hissed.

The silver tabby crouched down and picked up the golden kit, then padded back towards camp. Cricketsong followed, casting a furious glare over her shoulder. Smokefrost hurried after Cricketsong, kicking snow over the muddy spots where the kits once laid.

-linebreak-

When Burnpaw returned with the first kit, the camp erupted in chaos. Heatherpaw was an untrained medicine cat with a mentor on the border of StarClan. She ran all over camp, enlisting help from elders. However, there was nothing Heatherpaw could do to rescue the kit. He gave two last squeals before going limp. Heatherpaw hung her head mournfully, sniffing. "I'm a horrible medicine cat. I couldn't save this poor kit," she sighed.

Burnpaw laid his tail on Heatherpaw's shoulder. "You're a great medicine cat. You just need training. When Kestreltalon wakes up, he'll teach you everything you need to know," he meowed. Heatherpaw looked uncertainly at the unconscious gray tom. "If he wakes up," she murmured.

At that moment, Cricketsong and Emeraldfoot appeared with the other kits. The tiny kits wailed in agony, flailing their paws. The gray she-kit trembled a bit, fear-scent rolling off of her. She clearly did not like her environment. Ferretstar appeared at the entrance of her den, yellow eyes narrowed. "What's going on? Speak fast, I'm tired and I want to go to bed quicker."

Smokefrost stepped forward, dipping his head to Ferretstar. "Most noble leader, we found these kits in the forest. Along with the scent of the forbidden cat," he murmured. Ferretstar shivered, a chill going down her spine. "The forbidden cat returned? Why has that traitor left kits to die in our territory? She probably thought that they weren't good enough for Bailicia's gang," the brown tabby growled.

"These kits are innocent! And she was too!" Cricketsong snapped indignantly. Ferretstar's eyes flicked towards Cricketsong, and she hissed. "Hold your tongue, warrior. I might just have to claw it out like the rest of the forbidden family," Ferretstar snapped. Sinking her claws into the ground, she turned to Smokefrost. "At least her father is trustworthy."

"Even so, the warrior code says not to neglect a kit in need. They need a mother. When they turn six moons old, I insist that you train them to fight and hunt. When they complete their training, you may do as you wish with them. I know better than to speak out against my leader, but this is total nonsense. If you look at these kits like they are the dirt beneath our paws and judge them because of your paranoia about her, then you don't deserve to lead!" Cricketsong snapped. Gasps rose from the crowd. Ferretstar opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She had been shamed before her own warriors.

Smokefrost narrowed his eyes at Cricketsong and began to stalk around her. "You're just lucky we don't kill you right now. I figured you always favored the forbidden cat. She was the destruction of them all and you just smiled at her and encouraged her to do so. Maybe you're as heartless as she was," he snarled. "Just as mindless, too."

"Smokefrost, stop. She is right," Ferretstar meowed. The brown she-cat licked a white paw and dragged it over her ear. "Cricketsong is wise. That is why she is deputy and not you. Even though they are related to the forbidden cat, these are newborn kits. They haven't been corrupted. We can save them."

Ferretstar motioned to the gray she-kit with her tail. "This kit will now be named Jaykit," she announced. She then turned to the golden tom-kit, and her muscles tensed. "This kit shall be named…"

The Clan watched in anticipation, and murmurs rose from the crowd. "-Sunkit."

The moment the name was uttered, yowls of protest rose into the air. "That's a forbidden name, Ferretstar! You said so yourself!" Smokefrost snapped. "Her treachery hurt us all and now you choose to remind us of it by naming this innocent kit after her!" a black tom added. "You've lost your mind!" a ginger she-cat screeched.

"Silence! Ferretstar doesn't make decisions at random. Not to mention Sundrift was innocent anyways!" Cricketsong snapped. Smokefrost was about to speak again, but Ferretstar flicked her tail. "You need to welcome Jaykit and Sunkit with respect. One day they will be fighting alongside you. They shall be cared for by Leafwhisper. If I hear one more word about this matter, I'm sending you to live with Twolegs."

The brown tabby turned and padded back into her den. The crowd began to disperse, and Leafwhisper padded over to her new foster kits. "I hope you like your new brother Strikekit," she murmured, picking up the squealing kits and padding into the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of dogs echoed through the town, weaving between silver buildings. Their howls reached the ears of the golden she-cat, who winced. Even though she had spent moons in Twolegplace and she had the scars to prove it, this was not her home. A monster roared by, running into a puddle and splashing dirty water all over the she-cat.

Sundrift spluttered angrily, shaking out her pelt. "Foxdung," she cursed, continuing on down the hard gray path. In a couple of pawsteps, she'd be back in the alley where serious trouble would be waiting for her. She considered going back to the gorge, but she knew she was not welcome there anymore.

_They voted for you to leave. Just forget about them, _a tiny voice said in her head. Sundrift sighed, tilting up her chin and trotting into the dark alley. Thin shadows stretched out along the walls like limbs, flailing and sinking invisible claws into the ground. Those invisible claws left a deep gash on her soul, and maybe Bailicia's real claws would leave a wound on her neck.

She neared the dumpster where the cats of the Spiritstealers often hung out when they weren't slaughtering helpless kittypets. Sundrift could see the outlines of cats by the green dumpster which reeked of Twoleg junk. She recognized all four of the scents. "Good evening, Switchblade, Sleepwalk, Jenna and Kamissa," she greeted.

Switchblade grunted in response, licking a silver paw and dragging it over his ear. Sleepwalk's amber gaze flickered towards Sundrift, but he didn't say a word. Jenna and Kamissa dipped their heads in greeting, malicious smiles painted on their brown tabby faces. "Evening, Drift," they said in spooky unison. Sundrift heard their claws raking against the stone ground.

"Bailicia has requested to see you," Jenna hissed, flicking her tail towards a silver box in the corner. Sundrift dipped her head to Jenna and slowly walked towards the box. What could Bailicia want with her now? Sundrift cautiously poked her head into the box, clearing her throat. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Drift. Come and sit down," Bailicia hissed, motioning with her tail. Sundrift sat down before the scarred white she-cat, refusing to meet her fathomless green gaze. The only law of the Spiritstealers was that no cat was to look Bailicia in the eye. It meant certain death.

"Is there a problem, Bailicia? Am I not doing all that I could possibly do?" Sundrift asked. Bailicia lashed her tail, and she glared at Sundrift. "You have killed your kits, correct? If you have not, I'll do it myself," she growled. Sundrift nodded quickly.

"Of course I have," she lied. Sundrift didn't want Bailicia to know she had given her kits to SkyClan. Caring for kits was only seen as a weakness in the Spiritstealers, and all cats in the group had to be at least eight moons old. So if any cat bore kits, they were to kill them at birth, or sooner. "Good. Now, let's discuss that hideous Clan you have come from."

Sundrift raised her eyes towards Bailicia's scarred muzzle. "What about SkyClan? What have you planned?" she meowed. Bailicia licked a paw, dragging it over her ear. "Oh, Drift. You're so naïve. You should know what I'm planning. We do the same thing every time," she purred. "We're going to ambush them. Kill a few cats, skin them and keep their pelts as trophies."

Sundrift tried to hide her disgust, and she dropped her gaze again. "Of course, your wickedness. How could I forget?" she murmured. Bailicia stood up, smirking. "Poor Drift. You still haven't learned. Oh, Jumpdrive!"

When Sundrift heard the shrill cry for Jumpdrive, she leapt to her paws and tried to run. Suddenly, a black-and-white tom intercepted her. "You called, Bailicia?" the bulky tom hissed. Bailicia smirked, nodding. "Oh yes, Jumpdrive. Drift here needs reeducation about how we do things around these parts. Maybe she needs a couple more scars on her pretty face," she sneered.

Sundrift's eyes widened. "Remember, Drift. No weakness-"

_Slash. _

"-no pain-"

_Slash._

"-no mercy."

Three slashes.

Sundrift whimpered, sinking to the ground. "No weakness, no pain, no mercy," she whispered. Jumpdrive sliced his claws through her ear, murmuring, "And absolutely no forgetting anything."

-linebreak-

Jaykit awoke from her nightmare, shivering. What a horrid place she had stepped into!

The gray she-kit sat up, shaking out her fluffy pelt. _Nevermind that. Today's a new day! _she thought, trotting out of the nursery. The sunlight poured into the gorge, bathing the dens in a silvery-white glow. Ferretstar lay beside the Rollingstones, eating a sparrow. Heatherpaw was talking to Burnpaw, and Applepaw was shredding a leaf with her sharp claws. Jaykit's eyes continued to scan the camp until she found the brown pelt she was looking for.

"Hey, Strikekit!" she yowled, charging towards the smaller kit. Before Strikekit could react, Jaykit bowled him over and the two kits went tumbling through camp. They tussled for a couple of minutes, and Jaykit became tired. Eventually, she just let Strikekit pin her. "Ha! Victory is mine! I finally beat you!" he squeaked.

Strikekit continued to ramble on until Jaykit regained her strength, and she knocked him over again, trapping his legs beneath him. "Ow! That hurts, let go!" he whined. "Have mercy!"

Strikekit's words reminded Jaykit of her terrible dream; _"No weakness, no pain, no mercy, no forgetting." _Jaykit shuddered again, staring off into space. Was someone watching her, waiting to hurt her?

"Earth to Jaykit!" Strikekit yowled in Jaykit's ear, causing her to snap out of her reverie. Strikekit suddenly noticed Jaykit's panicked look, and he tilted his head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jaykit shook her head. "Nothing. I just had a bad dream. There was some cat who was in this horrible place and-"

A battle cry sounded behind her, and Jaykit was knocked over by Sunkit. Before she could get a word out, Sunkit started batting at Jaykit's face. Strikekit did the same, until all she saw was a blur of gold and brown. "Knock it off!" she squeaked.

By the time she was able to shove her brothers off, Jaykit noticed some cats casting them strange looks. They muttered angrily, saying something like, _"destructive." _Jaykit tilted her head in confusion, when she felt some cat pick her up by the scruff. "Hey!" she whined.

Leafwhisper was carrying Jaykit, lashing her tail. She set the gray kit down in the shade of the nursery, frowning. "That's enough roughhousing. You're disturbing everyone in camp," Leafwhisper hissed. "Who would have known you would be such a handful?"

Jaykit bowed her head in shame as Leafwhisper herded Strikekit and Sunkit in. "Sorry, mama," she murmured. Leafwhisper only glared at them. "Just keep quiet, and don't cause any more destruction."

_Why does everyone think we're so dangerous? _Jaykit wondered as she watched Leafwhisper stalk away.

**Author's Note: Yes, Jaykit was dreaming of Sundrift. I'll explain later.**

**Fun Fact: Leafwhisper is a reincarnation of Leafstar.**


End file.
